Policy of Truth
by di311
Summary: Ellie discovers some truths about her relationships. Post High Fidelity.
1. Love Will Tear Us Apart

I was inspired by "My Best Friends Wedding" with this one. You'll see why. Contains hints of Crellie, Jimash, and Crash and Ellie/Marco friendship. Please be sure to review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 1: Love Will Tear Us Apart

Ellie lay on her bed and sighed as she thought of the events that had transpired in the past week. She graduated from high school which was pretty much the one good and normal thing that happened, her best friend returned from England, her other best friend that she was secretly in love with returned from Vancouver, and she rejected one of her really good friends' attempt at turning their relationship into more because of her crush on the latter.

After seeing Craig at graduation with Manny and knowing that Ash was back for good, she resigned herself to give up this dead end crush. However, her plans changed a couple of days later when Craig and Manny had this huge blowout over who knows what exactly and broke up. Naturally, he came to Ellie for consolation and she tried to do the best she could without actually jumping up and down with excitement over the fact. She hated to be the rebound girl and she really didn't want to screw up her friendship with Ash, but deep down Ellie knew that it was her only chance and on some strange and somewhat stupid whim of courage she told him that he chose the wrong girl. To her surprise, Craig conceded with this and they ended up sharing a kiss.

Now she is smack in the middle of dealing with the aftermath of that and dueling with her voice of reason that she should let Ash know about everything and Craig's desire for her to keep things quiet until they officially decide what they are. She is unsure how she feels about this particular detail even though he said the reason is so that they don't have to deal with any unneeded conflict and because he and Ash aren't exactly on the best terms yet seeing as they haven't spoken since her return from England.

As usual, Ellie decides to go her own way despite a possible problem with Craig. She calls Ash to see if she wants to hang out and it's agreed that they will meet at The Dot for lunch and possibly go to a movie afterward, though Ellie has a feeling that the second part of those plans is likely not going to happen.

Ellie thought about doing the usual small talk first and was pretty sure that's the way it was going to go but as soon as she saw Ashley she knew she had to get it out of her system right away. They hug in greeting and Ellie makes sure to pick a corner table to ensure more privacy. Before Ellie can say a word Ashley starts off the conversation by apologizing to her, Ellie finds this ironic as she is about to tell Ashley that she has essentially betrayed her. "El, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry about that whole thing with Jimmy, I really thought that he was the one you were talking about. I felt so bad about it all." She looks so genuinely sorry and hopeful that Ellie will forgive her that she almost wants to back out and fake being sick so that she can go home and then call the whole thing off with Craig. But she has to be strong about this, and Ash deserves to know. "Actually, Ash, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that whole thing also." Ashley's face goes from concerned to a little surprised and Ellie can tell that she thinks that maybe she changed her mind about Jimmy. "I don't blame you for thinking it was Jimmy that I had a crush on and I guess I should have just told you from the beginning so he didn't have to get dragged into this too." Ashley's eyes narrow and she definitely looks confused now. She moves to talk but Ellie continues before Ashley can get a word in, "Please don't say anything yet, I have to finish or I'll lose my nerve. Okay, here goes, Ash the guy I have a crush on is Craig." As soon as the words leave her mouth she wishes she could go back in time and start going to a different group when Craig joined hers and not hang out with him all summer. She would change anything so that she didn't have to see Ashley with that look on her face right now. Instead of being angry, or even sad, she looks more disappointed. Disappointed that Ellie couldn't have been a better friend to her and right now Ellie completely agrees with that, because she isn't finished and she has to make it worse at this point.

"That's not all. I don't know if you know yet but Craig and Manny broke up last week. Well, the other day he came to talk about it with me and we ended up kissing. It only happened once Ash, I swear and I really haven't seen much of him since, but I really do like him." Now the anger Ellie was anticipating finally made it's appearance. "So, what, El, you want my blessing? You can't even tell me that you've had a crush on my ex for who knows how long and you're telling me now because you think you have a chance and you want me to approve of it first?" As harsh as Ashley's words were, deep down Ellie knew that they were true. "Look you and Craig do what you want to do but don't act like you did the right thing by coming to me first. If you had told me before you acted on it, I might have gotten used to the idea. Now, I don't know. I'm just going to need time okay? I'll see you around." And with that, Ashley got up and walked as fast as she could out of the restaurant, not even giving Ellie a chance to say anything else. Ellie sighed and banged her head on the table, she really messed up this time.

As if Ashley's tirade wasn't enough, Craig wasn't very happy when Ellie let him know that she told Ash everything. She was currently in her second argument of the day. "I told you that you should have waited, now she hates both of us." "She said she just needed to get used to it, okay, just give her time to let off some steam. Besides, it's not like you two are on the best of terms right now anyway." "Exactly, Ellie, I was kind of hoping that we could have a clean slate. I had my fill of the wrath of Ash a couple years ago." For the second time Ellie was reconsidering and wondered if all of this was worth the trouble. "I just, I don't want any more of this drama. That's all my life has been since grade 10. Look, maybe you should go home and we can both sleep on everything. I'll see you later, okay?" Ellie tried to hide her disappointment and she really wanted to kill herself for having to fight back tears, so she just gives him a half smile and practically runs out the door.


	2. Hey Jealousy

Chapter 2: Hey Jealousy

Ashley, reeling from the news that her best friend and ex-boyfriend might actually be something other than friends, was still in bed at noon staring up at her wall and trying to figure out whether she was more angry or hurt and not even wanting to think about what that meant about where her feelings stood for Craig. She would have stayed in bed even longer had it not been for a call from Jimmy. He asked if she wanted to hang out and she decided it would be good to get her mind off of things and smooth things over with him more.

It was a nice day so they decided to meet at the park just to take a stroll before deciding what to do for the rest of the day. After discussing the highlights of each of their years, Jimmy brought up _the _subject before Ash had a chance. "So, about that kiss last week…I know it was just you trying to make me feel better, but…" "It was nice. But I did it because I wanted to, Jimmy, not because I felt bad for you. I wanted to show you that there are other girls out there and plenty of them find you attractive, myself included. But, I hope your thing for Ellie wasn't too big because trust me, she doesn't deserve you." He was happy to hear Ashley's nice words about him but was thrown by the sudden Ellie bashing. "Whoa, Ash. Since when are you all anti-Ellie?" "She rejected you for no reason, isn't that good enough?" "Well, yeah it's a reason for me to have a problem with her but you, not really. What's the real deal, here?" "It's nothing, okay. I just don't like to see you getting hurt, that's all. You're important to me." Jimmy still didn't quite believe her, but this explanation would have to do. "You're important to me too, Ash." Without giving it a second thought, Jimmy leaned in to kiss Ashley and she quickly reciprocated.

She knew it probably wasn't the best idea since she hasn't seemed to resolve her feelings for Craig yet, but this is something that she needs right now. Someone who is there for her, someone who hasn't betrayed her.

* * *

Ellie and Craig decided that they needed to see if they could have something that would be worth creating more problems with Ashley, so they agreed to have a first official date. Despite herself, Ellie was beyond excited and when she saw Craig waiting for her outside The Dot she hoped to God that everything would go well. Naturally, this proved to be an unanswered prayer. The date didn't even get a chance to start off well because the first thing Ellie saw after walking through the door held open by Craig was Ashley…and Jimmy, sitting at a booth looking extremely comfy and like they were on a first date (of sorts) of their own. Upon running smack into Ellie's back after she stopped abruptly, Craig gave her a playful nudge "Hey, what's with the brakes there?" She really wanted to turn around and push him out before he had a chance to see anything, but it was too late.

Admittedly, Ellie is a little shocked to see Ashley and Jimmy here together looking like a couple but not nearly as shocked as Craig looks. Ever the masochist, she decides to push through and ignore that look on his face like he just saw his puppy run over. Much like the look on his face when he found out that Ashley wasn't coming home to him, but rather was staying in England. She tries to bring his attention back to her, and hopes that the rest of the night won't be ruined. "So, where do you want to sit?" She knows it's incredibly stupid to try to ignore this gigantic elephant but she doesn't care. This is a night she has been waiting for and she'll be damned if she gives up so easily.

She tries to choose the table that might obscure their view of the "happy couple" but unfortunately it isn't a big enough restaurant for that. She notices Ashley glance their way, and sees a flash of pain and what looks like jealousy across her face but it is gone as quickly as it appeared. Jimmy looks a little disappointed, but seems to be content enough with Ashley.

After making some awkward comments about the menu and tying and tearing the paper her straw came in about a dozen times, Ellie finally decides to just lug the elephant right to their table. "Does it bother you that much?" Craig seems to snap out of the daze he has been in ever since he saw _them_ and gives Ellie the worst fake smile she's ever seen. "What? Oh, them? No, no I'm just surprised is all." Even though she doesn't believe him anyway, she is even more reassured of her hunch when he quickly changes the subject. "Jeez, I wonder why our food is taking so long?" "We only ordered like 2 minutes ago, Craig." Another fake smile followed by awkward laughter. "Well I guess I'm just that hungry!" This time Ellie tries her hand at the best fake smile she can muster. "Yeah."

Marco enters the restaurant and Ellie doesn't think she's ever been so happy to see him. She jumps at the chance to leave the epitome of awkwardness that is their table. "Oh hey, there's Marco I'm gonna go say hi." Before Craig has a chance to join her she runs up to her friend. "You know, even I can't keep up with you crazy kids these days. Ashley and Jimmy and you and Craig? It's a swap-a-palooza going on in here." He starts to laugh at his stupid joke but stops when faced with Ellie's look of death directed his way. "Not. Funny." "I'm sensing that things aren't going well then huh?" "That would be the understatement of the year. This is our first date, Marco. And instead, I feel like we're here to observe and judge Ashley and Jimmy's date. Personally, I give them a negative 10 for effectively ruining my night." Marco looks from Ellie, to Ash and Jimmy, to Craig pretending like he's not watching Ash and Jimmy, and back to Ellie. "God, this has turned into an even bigger train wreck than it used to be." "Thanks! That really helps." Now Marco switches into relationship counselor mode, "Okay, first of all. Stop pretending that it doesn't bother him like I know you are and face the facts. She just broke his heart last year, they have a lot of history and you can't expect him to automatically be okay with seeing her with his good friend. Secondly, knowing that, get him out of here! What were you thinking? You should have left as soon as you saw them." Ellie wonders how Marco manages to always be right about things like this. "You're right. Thanks, Marco. Wish me luck." He gives her a wink and a hug and whispers, "Good luck. But remember, if it doesn't work out for any reason, it's not your fault. You're an amazing girl and you will find the right one."

She walks back to the table and without sitting down again, picks up her purse, throws some money down for the bill and says to Craig, "So what do you say we get out of here? I hear there are some good movies out." He looks a little taken aback by Ellie's sudden confidence, but is grateful to be taken away from the scene of his ex-girlfriend and good friend that he couldn't tear his eyes away from, sort of like a car crash. "Yeah, sure. A movie sounds good." Ellie thinks to herself that a horror movie is out, since they just went through one of their own tonight.


	3. All You Want

Chapter 3: All You Want

The rest of the week, both couples did everything in their power to avoid each other. Which essentially meant only hanging out at their houses so that there was no chance to run into the other again. Ellie knew this was really stupid and juvenile and was not going to work forever, but she was content to play along for now. On one of her usual sleepless nights she even had this strange fleeting thought that she didn't really like seeing Ashley and Jimmy together either. She buried that one real fast because it was going to give her way too much of a headache to think about why that was.

One day when Ellie arrived at Craig's house, she went to walk into the already opened garage door, only to hear Craig talking to Joey. She was about to just walk in anyway, but something stopped her. It was what she heard him saying. He was talking, or rather, venting, to Joey about _them_. "It was just so weird, Joey. There she was sitting there with one of my best friends. I mean I know they went out before but that was before us and I just didn't see this coming. I felt so bad that I couldn't shake it off for Ellie, and I know we're doing the same thing to Ash, but she broke up with me. I wasn't ready to end it and she was." "Well, maybe you just have to get used to it?" "I don't think I can, I mean as corny as it sounds, she's my Ashley and I'm her Craig. At least that's the way it was supposed to be. But you know what? Maybe you're right I just need to let it go and get used to it."

At this point, Ellie was ready to make a beeline for home. A long time ago something like that would have made her want to cut herself, but she tried to repeat to herself what Marco had told her, 'You're an amazing girl'. So instead she went to go find him. Marco always had a way of figuring out what to do. She hoped he wasn't out with Dylan.

* * *

Luckily, Marco was home and just by looking at her he could sense Ellie's hurt and desperation. "Tell me what happened. I'll go get some cookies." She had to laugh a bit at this, of course he would play the typical girl role more than she would. After doing her best to tell what was said without cringing the whole time, she finished by asking him a simple question, "What do I do?" She looked at him with hope, "I mean, it seemed to be kind of positive for me at the end, right?" Marco has that sympathetic look on his face that she hates, but he quickly dismisses it to put on a more stern one. "El, you already know what you have to do." He moved his face so that she was forced to look him in the eye. "You have to let him go. You have to let this go. It's always going to be her. I had a feeling this would happen but I wanted to wait it out to see if just maybe I was wrong." Ellie knew he was right, but part of her still didn't want to give up the fight so easily. "It's not you, Ellie. Sometimes people just have this thing where no matter who they're with, they'll always still want that one person. It sucks, I know. But, what can you do? You are second best to no one, El…so what are you gonna do?" Now she had no choice but to agree with him, she didn't want to be the one that Craig, or anyone, just settled for. "Alright, I'm going. You don't have to push me out now." Marco playfully mussed up Ellie's hair and gave her a one-armed hug, "That's my girl."

* * *

This time when Ellie reached Craig's garage door, she knocked and actually walked in. He was messing around on his guitar and actually looked happy to see her. She didn't doubt that he was happy to see her or that he liked her. But, as Marco said, it wasn't enough. He could never like or even love her the way she wanted him to. "Hey, there you are. I thought you were supposed to come over earlier?" She tried really hard not to make a face at this. "Um, yeah I know I just got caught up. Hey, listen, before we say anything I else I need to talk to you." Craig furrowed his brows, like he had no idea what she could possibly want to talk seriously about, but set his guitar down so he could pay attention to her. "Try not to interrupt me until I'm finished, okay." "Oookay, but El, you're weirding me out here."

Ellie took a deep breath and just decided to lay it all out right away, no stupid background story leading up to the big highlight, she just wanted to get it said. "We have to stop seeing each other." As Craig moved to talk she gave him a pointed look to remind him of their agreement. "I've thought about it a lot, and I just can't compete with you and Ash. And you know what? I don't want to." At this point Craig interjected before she had a chance to stop him again. "What? Ellie what are you talking about me and Ash aren't together, remember?" Now Ellie just couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "It's not about that, Craig. It's about the way you acted when you saw her with Jimmy. It's about how you were afraid to tell her about us. And the fact that you're still in love with her. Maybe not actively, but deep down it's there, and it always will be. Craig, I don't want to be anyone's second choice and that's what I would be if you stayed with me and pretended to ignore your feelings for Ash." Craig still seemed a little upset, but he also showed that he was beginning to understand what she was saying. "If we stayed together everyone would lose. I would still have problems with Ash and she would resent me, you would eventually resent me too, and I would resent myself for not doing what's best for me."

Craig stood up and gave her a defeated look, "So what now?" "You figure out when you'll admit that you want to get back together with Ash, and wait for her to do the same. And don't worry about me, I think there might be someone for me after all. Someone who I was too blind to see what I could have with, but if I'm patient enough, maybe he'll forgive me." She moved to walk out but Craig stopped her one last time, "But what about us? I don't want to lose you, Ellie, I mean I don't want to lose my friend." She smiled at this. "Don't worry, Craig, that's not possible. We'll be okay." "Promise?" "Yeah, I promise." As she walked out and away from him, Ellie genuinely smiled for the second time that night.


	4. Bittersweet Symphony

Chapter 4: Bittersweet Symphony

Up until writing the last chapter I didn't know that there would be hints of Jellie in this too so I hadn't included it in the beginning summary. You know how that inspiration goes. So I am including it now, there will be hints of Jellie in this story too! ) This is the final chapter.

_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet... _

_I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
Where all the veins meet yeah..._

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now... _

Craig only entered The Dot to get a cup of coffee for himself and Joey but he instead found himself face to face with Ashley, and this time she was alone. She actually looked like she felt as he did: confused, annoyed, and just a bit gloomy. So he decided it couldn't be that bad if he just talked to her, get it over with. "Hey, you're out and about early." She was sitting at the counter just sipping a cappuccino, at the sound of Craig's voice her head jerked up and she managed to give him a quick smile. "Yeah, I can't sleep much lately so I just get up and go." Craig pulled up the stool next to her and sat with his body turned to her. "So, I thought you should know, Ellie and I aren't seeing each other anymore. She probably already told you though." By the somewhat surprised, and vaguely relieved, look on her face he got his answer before she responded. "Actually, she didn't."

She turned to face him the way he was facing her. Tilting her head just slightly, and giving him what seemed to be a genuinely concerned look, she asked, "Why?" Craig glanced down for a moment, slightly embarrassed and wondering how he was going to put what Ellie said to him. "She just said it wouldn't work out." This wasn't enough for Ashley, she prodded him further, "Come on, there has to be more to it than that." In the back of his mind he wondered how she could still read him so well; remembering Ellie's words and thinking that perhaps she was right after all, he simply decided to just tell her. Taking a deep breath, he quickly blurted out, "Okay, she said that I wasn't over you and that she didn't want to be second to that."

For the first time that day, Ashley finally looked up and really looked Craig in his eyes. She nodded and said, "That's funny, because that's pretty much exactly what Jimmy said to me." Taken aback by the news that apparently Jimmy and Ashley were no longer, he forgot about the insecurity he felt just seconds ago. "He broke up with you too?" Nodding once again, she let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess they think more alike than they may have thought." Craig gave her a serious yet somewhat hopeful look. "Do you think they're right?" It was a semi-awkward conversation, but they had been through too much together to be uncomfortable about discussing their feelings for one another. "I don't know, maybe, do we need to figure it out now?" "No, I don't think so. How about we start with something simpler, you hungry?" She smiles and places her hand on his that is resting on the table, "Starved." Unfortunately for Joey, his coffee didn't get back to him until well after lunch when it had already turned cold.

* * *

As she promised him right before she left to go to Craig's a few nights ago, Ellie went to see Marco to tell him how things had gone. He welcomed her with a hug and a smile. "You know I'm so proud of you, El. And trust me, there's another guy for you just waiting to be the one who never gets over you." Ellie smiled at this, thinking about the person she was going to see after this stop. "I know, Marco. Thanks for being such a good friend." "It's my pleasure. And don't you underestimate how good a friend I am. Now, my question is, who's the new guy?" Ellie laughed and playfully hit Marco in his arm. "Jeez, is it that obvious?" He responded by mussing her hair as he often enjoyed doing when he messed around with her. "To the outsider, no. But just who did you think you were dealing with?" Just to drive his point further he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Well, too bad, that's all you get for now. I'll let you know how it goes later." "Alright, but you better be prepared to bring plenty of details. And at least tell me this, is it who I think it is?" She laughed again, "God, you're relentless! It probably is but I promise I will tell you more after I go see him." "Okay. Have fun, be good." This time Ellie returned Marco's eyebrow move, "Of course."

* * *

Ellie's heart pounded as she walked up the walkway to Jimmy's house. She didn't quite understand it, but somehow seeing him with Ashley and realizing that Craig wasn't actually the one for her, she came to the conclusion that Jimmy just might be and that she didn't think things through when he had asked her out and she rejected him.

His mother answered the door and welcomed her in to wait for him on the couch. As Jimmy wheeled into the living room, to say he was shocked to see Ellie sitting there waiting for him, and what looked like nervously wringing her hands, was an understatement. He was bitter about the whole Craig situation, but he couldn't help but put on a bright smile for her. She just had that effect on him. "Hey, Ellie. What's up?" Ellie finally noticed that she had been wringing her hands and quickly set them next to her legs instead. She assumed it was a good sign that he smiled at her, so she smiled back. "Hey, Jimmy. Well, I just wanted to stop by to see if you wanted to hang out or something." Jimmy's smile suddenly faded and was replaced by a puzzled and slightly angry look, "What about Craig?" She expected this to come up, she just hoped that she would say it all right. "That was a mistake, Jimmy, its over. I made the wrong decision, and I'm really sorry that I couldn't see what you were offering me at the moment and I understand if you have changed your mind." Jimmy's smile started to return as she continued to speak. "What I should've said after you asked me that was 'yeah, I do want to take it to the next level'. So if the offer still stands, that's my answer." He said nothing, but simply took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to place a kiss on it. She took that as a good sign.


End file.
